Haruno Princess
by neondiamondz
Summary: Sakura was a normal girl one day next she became the Haruno princess, a symbol of unity between the different ninja groups as the fight against a common enemy. Turns out her parents were leaders of the ninja world and were murder. Now Sakura has to juggle between her past, her duty and her heart. Sakura and Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Neondiamondz does not own anything!

Chapter one

" Sakura where are you going " an elder of the village said " just bring some snacks

from the temple to the children" I replied with a bright smile " your alway so kind,

well I be off " he replied turning back to his stroll. I continue my way to the school

when I met a stranger with yellow hair and bright blue eyes " hello pretty lady!" he

said " hi is there something I could do for you?" I ask politely " can I have one of

those snacks, cause you see I'm very hungry?" he ask " sure " I replied. " thanks oh names Naruto remember it because it's going to be famous one day! Hey I got to go or Sasuke is going to kill me if he can't find me! See you later!" he called the before I knew it he was gone like lighting , leaving me dumbfolded.

After I deliver the snacks to the children, I return to my grandfather' s temple in

search of some milk for the wild kittens I found. When I got the milk and was

walking towards the kittens I saw a guy with black spiky hair and black eyes, dress weirdly just like Naruto playing with one of the kitten. As I approach he turn and look at me,

and i thought I was going to die right there and then " who are you" I said my voice

trembling slightly. " so your the Haruno princess, thought you would be unkid like" he said with a smirk. Unkid- like ? What is that suppose to mean so what if I pink hair and bright green eyes and so what undeveloped, he didn't have to call me a kid wait..

what does he mean Haruno princess? Before I could ask something pop out of a

nearby tree " Sasuke I finally found you, I was- oh hey pretty lady what cha doing

here? " Naruto said as he notice me. " She's Sakura the Haruno princess dope!"

Sasuke said, Naruto look at Sasuke then at me back at Sasuke, me , Sasuke ,me

Sasuke " No in the Ramen world way! " Naruto yelled which got me thinking ramen?

" ...Weren't you looking for me dope" Sasuke said rolling his eyes " oh yeah Kakashi

is looking for you come on, oh see you later princess! " Naruto shouted the both of them

took off. Kakashi... as in Hatake Kakashi no way why is he here is it because

Orchimaru's men are trying to wipe them out I wonder. Is there really going to be a

war I wonder as I wonder off to look for my grandpa also the chief of the temple

That the end hope u guys enjoy! Comment if you think I should continue.

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

As always Neondiamondz does not own anything.

Yes it's base on a game called Ninja love, I haven't play it yet so it might be different so far I'm getting all my info from my friend!

Chapter 2

" You haven't told Sakura about her family background yet?" a female voice " I didn't

think she was ready to learn that her whole family were murder by Orchimaru"

grandpa said. Wait.. murder my family...that can't be right grandpa told me that my

parents died of an illness plus if my family was murder...then how is grandpa alive? I

thought . While in deep thought I didn't realize the screen door slide open, revealing

a women with blonde hairiness a low ponytail and golden eyes " Sakura " my

grandpa said as he saw me. Then he turn his gaze towards the blonde women " it

was time she knew the truth, that why I didn't alert you" she said her eyes void of

all emotion. " Grandpa what's going on and what do you mean when you said that

my family was murder?" I ask somehow I was scared of what he was going to say

" Sakura your the heir to the Haruno clan, your family died in the war 14 years ago when you were only three" grandpa explain. Silence fill the room after a while I still

couldn't believe it " if my family was kill, how are you still here?" I ask my voice

trembling. " do you need to even ask your not related to him" a male voice said,

the voice belong to a guy with long black hair with strange white eyes "Neji be more respectful! " the blonde women said "Tsunade, I only respect those stronger than

me " Neji replied " you-" Tsunade began but was cut off as a sliver hair guy with a

mask walk in and hit Neji on the head " kid watch your mouth" he said " really

Kakashi how do you train your students!" Tsunade said rubbing her forehead. "

SAKURA-chan!" Naruto shouted as he came running lighting fast through the

entrance follow by Sasuke, Naruto came running up to me and gave me a bear

crushing hug " I can't... breath" I mange to choke out. Naruto finally notice and let

me go " opps sorry forgot how fragil you were" Naruto said, " Naruto!" Tsunade shouted then bash him on the head " don't touch the princess any way Sasuke did get the information yet?" Tsunade said.

" Orchimaru's army has begun moving we should leave now if we want to make it back to Konoha without any trouble" Sasuke replied, Tsunade turn to me " Sakura I knew its hard for you righ now but we really need you power to unit all the ninja groups. Also Orchimaru will find out about you sooner or later and will come after you and this village" Tsunade said.

I really don't know why she bother to ask I really don't have a choice do " do I even a choice" I mumble " you always do Sakura" she replied, I look at grandpa even if we are not related I still love him and I won't let anything happen to him or this village just because of me being scared of facing my duty.

I gave Tsunade a nod " yay! It'll be great , I'll protect you if anything happens!" Naruto said trying to cheer me up as tears appear in my eyes.

" Then we' ll leave now Sakura being in a group will draw too much attention also Orchimaru recongize us so you travel with one of Kaksashi's students. Whoever you choose will be in charge of your safety." Tsunade explain.

" boys please introduce yourself!" Kakashi command.

" Sasuke Uchiha, 21 years old ." Sasuke said, that wasn't much information I

thought disappointed thought this was a chance to know him better " Neji Hyuga, 21

years old" Neji said glaring at me as if saying don't you dare pick me, I won't babysitt you!

" Naruto Uzumaki, 20 years, loves ramen, animals. Hate the silent type also waiting! " Naruto said cheerfully.

Who should I pick, a hard choice between Naruto who's easy to talk to and Sasuke

Who i want to know better and the reason for the sadness in his eyes when he was with the kittens.

" Sasuke" I said as I look at Sasuke who look supraise, he thought I was going to pick Naruto didn't he? I thought

" very well then Sasuke and Sakura should leave first but you guy are going to need a disguse." Tsuande said " how about a newly wed couple" Kakashi , I swear I saw Sasuke's left eye twitch but he didn't say anything.

Okay chapter 2 ended! As alway hope you like it and please review! Thx for reading.


End file.
